Blink
by LoverOfEveryone
Summary: A look at how life can change in a blink of an eye. Slash slight DM/HP and HP/GW


**Hi! This is LoverOfEveryone here saying I don't own anyone of the Happy Potter characters unfortunately. Also please review this is my first story and I hope you guys like it!**

When Harry Potter first found out he was a wizard all he could do was blink in shock. He couldn't quite comprehend that he Harry James Potter was a wizard. All his life he had been told he was a freak who had gotten his parents killed. Suddenly here was this man, Hagrid he reminded himself, telling him that he was some magical being. Really Harry was proud that he could even blink after receiving this news. He knew most people would be jumping up and down in excitement, but he could only stare and blink at this man and stutter out," I'm a what?"

"A wizard Harry," said Hagrid. As Hagrid went on explaining things all Harry could do was listen, nod, and blink.

**Time Skip**

When Harry first heard of the prophecy from Dumbledore all he could do was blink in shock and anger. He was silent for almost a full minute until he stood up and started screaming at Dumbledore. He must have ranted for a good five minutes until finally he just ran out of steam and collapsed into his chair. At that moment it felt like the entire world had come collapsing down on to his shoulders. As he stared at his feet all he could do was think why me? He had always known that he would eventually have to face Voldemort in the flesh, but he never thought it would be so soon. As Dumbledore tried to explain and apologize for not telling him sooner, all he could do was listen, nod, and blink.

**Time Skip**

It was about an hour after the defeat of Lord Voldemort, and Harry was being treated by Madame Pomfrey at the hospital wing. As he looked around at all the wounded, all he could do was blink and thank Merlin that this many had survived. He closed his eyes in sorrow for all the great wizards and witches that had been lost. He was thankful that Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and many of his other friends were ok. He closed his eyes in silent grief over the loss of Remus, Tonks, and Fred. He felt so guilty. It was his entire fault he thought to himself, if I had only killed Voldemort faster. As that thought crossed his mind the doors to the hospital wing banged open. He watched in slight awe as Mrs. Weasley came marching with purpose right to him. Harry though for sure that she was coming to blame him for Fred's death. He could only blink as he was swept up into a patent Mrs. Weasley bear hug.

"Oh Harry," Mrs. Weasley cried, "I was so worried!"

"Mrs. Weasley," Harry stuttered, "Why were you worried about me? It's my fault Fred's dead."

"Harry!" she exclaimed shocked. "Why would you think that? You did nothing to make Fred die!"

"Yes I did! If I had killed Voldemort faster maybe Fred wouldn't have died!" he yelled in sorrow.

"Fred wouldn't have wanted you thinking that way Harry," said George. He had entered quietly while Harry had been yelling. "He loved you as another little brother, and he would be sad to hear you say that."

"Well he can't hear anything causes he's dead!" Harry cried.

"Harry if it wasn't for you more people would be dead and even more would die," said Mrs. Weasley.

"You think so," sniffed Harry.

"I now so," said Mrs. Weasley as she smiled and grabbed Harry into a hug. "Thank You."

All Harry could do as Mrs. Weasley whispered her thanks to him was blink with a feeling that everything was going to get better.

**Time Skip**

It was about four years after the final battle, and all Harry could do was blink as he tried to figure out where it went wrong with Ginny. After the final battle he and Ginny had picked up where they had left their relationship before the war had really started. It had gone well until about two years ago. Harry had been talking about marriage and kids, but every time he brought it up Ginny would just change the subject. When he finally confronted her about it, she admitted she didn't want kids. Harry was crushed, growing up in a loveless home he had always longed for a family of his own. Everything from there went downhill in their relationship, and finally they broke it off agreeing it was for the best.

Harry sighed as he sipped his butter beer. He had come to the Leaky Cauldron hoping for a distraction. At that same moment the bell over the door at the Leaky Cauldron jingled. Harry looked up and was surprised to see a familiar blonde head pop in. He hadn't seen Draco Malfoy since he was pardoned of his crimes. Draco glanced around the room and when his eyes landed on Harry they widened in surprise, but then narrowed in satisfaction. Draco sauntered over and took the seat in front of him. Harry could only blink as Draco smirked, and drawled out, "Fancy seeing you here Potter."

"Harry," Harry interrupted, "We aren't in school anymore call me Harry."

"Fine, Harry. So I heard you broke up with the Weaslette," said Draco, "Why?"

"We wanted different things," said Harry.

"Hmmm," Draco drawled. Looking up and down Harry's body while smirking, "Maybe Harry, you would like to accompany me to dinner."

Harry blinked at Draco stupidly for a moment and then nodded. Draco stood up and started to walk away until he realized Harry wasn't with him. He looked over his shoulder at Harry.

"Coming?" he asked.

Harry started still blinking at Draco in shock and shot out of his seat after Draco. As Harry walked with Draco to dinner, and hopefully a new stage in his life he marveled to himself how life can change so much in the blink of an eye.


End file.
